clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus/Clues
This is a list of all the clues. 3/13/12 - Courage of the Red Prince Greetings adventurers! With the addition of today's patch (http://www.clashofthedragons.com/for...6500#post46500) we added 8 brand new Nexus recipes! This brought the total recipe list to 44 recipes. Of those 44 Recipes the community has banded together and, (as of this post) discovered 19 recipes! Great work folks. To better assist with players finding all the goodies we've implemented, I'll be providing clues every day around 2:30 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) starting today! As today is our very first Clue of the Day, I'll be providing a major clue and then also a minor clue related to another item entirely. First, the minor clue. As was mentioned when The Nexus released we had two pieces of equipment added to the game. Players quickly banded together to discover the Dashing Topper, (looking great by the way community!) but the second equipment piece is still undiscovered. This second piece of Equipment is a Shield and players would do well to experiment with defensive related components to achieve success! Today's Clue is... Courage of the Red Prince is a card that inspires us to be our best. Even a lowly squire could achieve a great deal with a little courage in their heart. 3/14/12 - Poltergeist Greetings community! Here's today's Nexus crafting clue. Poltergeists are a nasty business. They often torment the living by bringing about a great deal of destruction. No one is quite sure how a Poltergeist is created, though many theorize it is through a variety of arcane rituals infused with malice. Good luck! 3/15/12 - Darius' Haste Potion Greetings Community! I'd like to give my thanks to Alexandus who contributed to today's clue. Enjoy! Puzzling out rEcipEs can be strEssful - particularly for an item as powerful as Darius' Haste Potion. So sometimes the solution can be as simple as taking a calming breath before making a step in the right direction. Although, the results of using Darius' Haste Potion can be rather delightful, it is a lot like cooking, but with fewer eggs and more large, delicious blue and purple birds. Darius' Haste Potion works rather well even when a sword is wedged in someone's behind. Good luck! 3/16/12 - Suicidal Charge Hello Community! Here is today's clue for 3/16/12! Also, a quick reminder that we will not be posting clues over the weekend. Thus, the next clue will be on 3/19/12. Many inhabitants of West Kruna believe that a GlorioUs death is better Than a mundane life. Including the Nords and Kavala tribe. Although, the strial of war eoftn eleavs many broken and battered. Happy hunting! 3/19/12 - Vampiric Assault Happy Monday adventurers! Here's a little Nexus clue to help you get the week started. Special thanks to Kalevra for his contributions for today's clue. The tale of the vampiric assault, was dreadful to behold, To this very day, one of the scariest I have ever told, The leeches fought, tooth and claw with all their might, Their voracious appetites, gave our heroes a fright, The battle pressed on as the the night grew cold. The battle was over, the field woven with the empty husks of the dead, The grass was soaked with sanguine hues of red, The battle was hard fought, but they knew it was done, When they stood alone, facing the glorious rising sun, Our heroes bonded together, with the victory they had led. Good luck! 3/20/12 - Oroc Crystal Gazer & Oroc Wrecker Greetings community! Here's the clue for today. Rakshar'a' storms forward, a burst of speed that takes you utterly by surprise. You ;ha'v'''e to break into a jog to match her long stride, and catch up with her as she approaches the group of orocs ahead. "Kulthax!" she says, when she finally comes to a halt. The word ;emerges from her mouth like the sound of two heavy blocks of stone grinding against one another. She glares at a hulking blue-skinned oroc '''i'n the middle of the group, and spews forth a number of similarly stony noises in what you assume must be her own language. The male she's ;addr'e'''ssing laughs, and replies in the same tongue. "This warrior was of my '''c'lan," she e'x'''plains. "He betrayed us to join the Sapphire King." "I would not have their weakness infect me a moment longer," he says, likewise assuming the common tongue as though for your benefit. "Now I see you allied with soft-flesh... Ha!" He spits on the ground, and you're sure his sa'l'iva makes a faint clinking noise as it hits the ;rock. "Kulthax is mine. Slay the others, but do not interfere between the two of us." The '''b'lue oroc's crystal battleaxe crashes down upon Rakshara's shield, s'o forceful a blow that she almost buckles beneath '''i't. ;The broad-bladed sword in his other hand thrusts for her, arcing around the orange bulwark, and only a quick 'p'arry from her own blade wards death away. Good luck! Explanation The bolded letters (a v a i e c x e l b s i p h) were part of an anagram which provided part of the crafting materials, while the first letter after each semi-colon spelled heart. 3/21/12 - Spirit Ward Hello everyone! Special thanks to '''Kalevra for his contribution for today's clue! Faustus the Wizard was making a list one day for all the things he needed to Ward his spirit. Right as he began he was attacked from behind and struck 4 times, and as he slumped into un-consciousness, he realized he was still writing. When he awoke he couldnt remember what he needed but this is what his list said. HOLAHU RI ZDUGLQT DHJLV KHDOLQJ OLJKW SURWHFWLYH ZDVG Good luck! Explanation Each of the scrambled words above has been Caesar shifted 3 letters to the right. 3/22/12 - Spear of Destruction A clue a day keeps the boredom away! Straight as an arrow, The end is narrow, Nothing to lose, These are your clues. Good luck everyone! 3/23/12 - Arrow of Attraction Happy Friday adventurers! As always this will be the last clue for this week as no clues are posted on Saturdays and Sundays (Dwarves still need time to kick back and enjoy an ale or ten) but clues shall resume on Monday, 3/26/12. Today's clue shall be a little different than the norm (see attached image). Best of luck and see you Monday! Explanation All black colors - Vengeful (Shot) All green colors - (Unpleasant) Distraction All blue colors - Staggering (Shot) 3/26/12 - Tendrils of Shadow Hello everyone! Apologies for the delay on getting this posted. Here's today's clue! :“Shadows! Writhing and wriggling in the darkness. I barely escaped with my life, I thought the utter blackness would take me.” -Adventurer retelling his chilling tale. Good luck! 3/27/12 - Djinn's Aura Greetings Clash Community! Here's today's clue. Enjoy and good luck! :"Djinn are delightful creatures! Until you anger them. Then it’s a slippery slope of tonics and bed rest inside a magical full-body cast for the next year." -Adventurer 3/28/12 - Poltergeist Hello everyone! Today's clue will actually be assistance with a previous clue. Previous Clue :Poltergeists are a nasty business. They often torment the living by bringing about a great deal of destruction. No one is quite sure how a Poltergeist is created, though many theorize it is through a variety of arcane rituals infused with malice. Today's Hint :-Best House impression- It's not Malice. Good luck! 3/29/12 - Since Mouse is currently blind drunk (or in a meeting - it was one or the other, but I wasn't really paying attention), he asked me to post his latest Nexus clue for him. So, here it is: :"Adventurers who drink their first potion tend to be shocked some hours later when they produce urine in the same bright hues. This happens because the magic contained within potions is never entirely digested. Hence an enterprising alchemist can sometimes reconstruct a potion from what remains - though many people are understandably reluctant to drink such reclaimed potables." 3/30/12 Happy Friday adventurers! As with all Fridays this will be the final clue of the week with new clues resuming 4/2/12 (Monday) - same cheater seeking Dolphin time, same cheater seeking Dolphin channel! Here's the clue for today! 757321277 = 0 858766780 = ? 557321612 = ? 556327112 = ? 773213213 = ? 8932197 = ? 8873211 = ? Also, another clue is hidden within the attached image. Good luck! Explanation The 4 NPCs in the image are: # Pyromancer Elyssa # Dido Celwer Bloodwyn # Marcellus the Weapon Master # Bernard Bronzefist Image analysis: * There is an irregularity beside the "The" in the clash of the dragons logo. * Dwarf (mouse?) is glowing * Pyromancers necklace has white pixels in it. * Marcellus's hairband is highlighted Note: information taken from this forum post. Numbers are the count of the circles (e.g. 0 has 1 circle; 1 has 0 circles; 8 has 2; etc) * 757321277 = 0 * 858766780 = 9 * 557321612 = 1 * 556327112 = 1 * 773213213 = 0 * 8932197 = 4 * 8873211 = 4 4/2/12 - East Krunan Royal Family Hello adventurers! Sadly, today is Monday and not Tuesday. Were it Tuesday, we'd all be chilling after a lovely new patch! But alas, tis Monday. In place of a shiny patch, I give you a hint! :Where once they were apart, now they are whole. Where once they ran, now they are safe. Best of luck community! 4/03/12 -Kalevra appears out of the shadows- "Populace, I must hurry, I have Distracted Mouse with a VERY VERY large keg, but he may be here soon to confound you with more Riddles. So without further ado I have a helpful clue to a riddle" :757321277 = 0 Not an eye nor a talisman. -Kalevra fades into the shadows once more- 4/04/12 Greetings everyone! Here's the clue for today! Enjoy. :A Barbarian’s fury is unmatched in the heat of combat. The grass shall be wet with the blood of their foes and their grisly trophies will stand as a constant testament to their prowess in battle. Good luck! 4/05/12 Hello folks! Apologies for the delay in today's clue! :Clues given on 3/30/12 were for a card you were already seeking. Of the orange variety. Also, I'd like to point out that someone actually decoded the numbers correctly. Good luck! 4/06/12 Happy Friday adventurers! Today's clue is a little early and I apologize. This will be the final clue of the week with more clues resuming Monday. :Trusting your life with a bottle of red liquid is not widely accepted by physicians. However, adventurers are thankful to have such an effective cure for their wounds. Good luck! 4/09/12 - Enchanted Arms Here's a clue to get your week started! :Great enchantments impact the flow of magical energy in the world. Some enchantments even provide protection from harm. Good luck! 4/10/12 - Elixir of Arcane Energy Greetings everyone! Apologies for the delay. Technical, Gnome related difficulties arose that prevented me from getting this to your screen sooner. Said Gnomes have been appropriately flogged. Here's today's clue! :Magic is a powerful thing, usually performed through study and ritual. Occasionally it comes in the form of powerful potions or elixirs. While daydreaming on the various roads of my travels, it leaves me wondering just what would occur if you were to swim in a pool of said potions and elixirs? Best of luck! 4/11/12 Good afternoon everyone! Here's a clue to brighten your day. Today I’ll be providing further hints for a previous clue. For the following clue: 3/19/12 Players should be aware of the following: The recipe will require a specific Epic card. It will require 5 of said Epic card. It will require 6 components. Not all 6 components are cards. Best of luck! 4/12/12 - East Krunan Royal Family Good afternoon everyone! Today I’ll be providing additional clues for the Legendary crafting card. Previous clues for this particular card were as follows. All players now have an East Krunan Signet Ring, this will be an ingredient for the Legendary crafting card.* Players should remember Kings appreciate Courage, Queens are honored by Chivalry, and Royalty needs its servants. And also (from 4/2/12 )... Where once they were apart, now they are whole. Where once they ran, now they are safe. Today’s addition to the above clue: The recipe requires 5 ingredients, not 6. One ingredient is a Legendary. Best of luck! 4/13/12 Hello everyone! As with all Fridays, this is the last clue for the week with clues resuming Monday! :“Bloody fiend! I don’t want your miserable sympathy. Torment another with your unending wailing!” Best of luck and have a great weekend folks! 4/16/12 Greetings community! To get your week off to a great start, why don't you have a yummy clue? :Two adventurers roamed the hillside, seeking as much glory as the nine hells dared to send their way. They met a rather untimely end when eight bandits ambushed them late in the night during their travels. Enjoy! 4/17/12 Apologies for the delay! Happy Tuesday adventurers! Hope everyone is excited for 3rd Clash! In the meantime, here’s a clue to keep you busy. :This is an additional clue for the following: 4/04/12 :Players should experiment with no more than three separate ingredients and would do well to experiment with more than just cards. Happy hunting! 4/18/12 * Kalevra Sneaks in silently and appears from the shadows * "Okay Populace once again I have distracted Mouse, This time with finely bearded Dwarven women carrying full casks of Ale." "I have Done this to bring you another helpful hint." :"The Clue on the 3/30/12 requires 6 things, 2 of them are epic cards and one is no card at all." "Uh oh I think I hear him coming, man can that guy drink!" * Kalevra Disappears again * 4/19/12 Hello adventurer's! Tis almost the weekend - hope everyone gets some rest! Next Tuesday will be pretty busy. :A Wizard’s greatest ally is sometimes also his worst enemy. Best of luck! 4/20/12 - Poltergeist Happy Friday adventurers! The weekend is upon us and as usual that means this is the final clue of the week with clues resuming on Monday. :Poltergeist! There’s been quite a bit of speculation on what it will take to create this Epic card. Here's a few hints to help narrow down the necessary ingredients. :* It will require 6 ingredients. :* It will require one specific Epic card. :* You won’t need 5 of said Epic card. :* Every ingredient is a card. :* 3 Ingredients are Rare Cards. 2 Ingredients are Uncommon Cards and 1 Ingredient is an Epic card. :* The Epic card is not Malice. Best of luck and have a happy weekend! 4/23/12 Greetings community! Tomorrow is an exciting day! Third Clash, a whole new zone and new Nexus Recipes! For today though, here’s a clue to get your week started! :Power is not gained without sacrifice. I’d recommend players take some time to read a little card lore to solve today’s clue. Best of luck everyone! 4/24/12 Greetings community! With the release of Third Clash we now have some brand new and unique rewards for The Nexus! :Some say Necromancers have no respect for the lives of the deceased. A Necromancer would argue that they bring purpose to the lifeless corpses that litter the various battlefields Best of luck adventurers! 4/25/12 Hello adventurers! Hope you’re having a good week so far! Here’s a clue for ya’ :“When an archer is down to their last arrow in the heat of combat, faith and the will of the Gods may be the only deciding factor between life and death.” This clue is for a brand new card that was introduced with 3rd Clash. Players should experiment with two separate epic cards, a rare card and three separate non-card ingredients. Flavor text could play an important role in some of the ingredients. Best of luck! 4/26/12 Hello community! As we near the end of the week we approach yet another clue for a brand new card that was introduced with 3rd Clash! :“Vampires are often misunderstood as savage, relentless beings. The truth of the matter is that quite a few of them are rather refined and quite pleased with their... Work.” This recipe will require the following. * 2 Separate Epic Cards. * 2 Separate Rare Cards. * 2 Non-Card Related Ingredients. Best of luck! 4/27/12 - Taste of the Rainbow Greetings everyone! As with all other Fridays this shall be the final clue of the week with new clues resuming Monday. This clue is for another brand new card created for 3rd Clash. :“Sparkly, delicious rainbows as far as the eye can see! I imagine the yellow bits taste of lemon...” -Adventurer shortly after inhaling excessive amounts of Pixie Dust Best of luck and have a great weekend! 4/30/12 Happy Monday adventurers! I give unto thee, a clue! :Relentless glory until our tireless job is at an end. Either when our bones are heavy with the fatigue of battle or our mission is accomplished. Best of luck! Category: Nexus